Equestria and the Time Lord Episode 1: In the Time Trap
by The Orwellian Writer
Summary: After falling through a dimensional rift, the Doctor and Romana wind up in the Everfree Forest in Equestria, where they discover a trap that holds people in for all eternity so it can feed on them forever and ever, and they are the latest victims.
1. Prologue: The Time Hole

Equestria and the Time Lord Episode 1: In the Time Trap

Prologue: The Time Hole

As all of Time and Space passed by, a blue police box spun through a swirling sky blue vortex. On the dimensionally transcendental inside of the box (Which means it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside) was a large white console room with circular indentations all over the wall and a silver console in the middle which was covered in levers and buttons. At the moment, this console was being polished by a man with blue eyes, long curly brown hair, who was dressed in a brown overcoat, a wide-brimmed fedora, and most notably a multicolored scarf that stretched down to his feet. This was the Doctor, piloting his TARDIS.

Standing next to him was a woman with brown eyes and blonde hair, who was wearing a long pink coat, and a white scarf that stretched down to her feet. This was Romana, the Doctor's companion and best friend.

The one at their feet was the oddest looking of the three (Which was saying something): It was a robotic dog. It was silver and clunky; its head had two clear ears and red glowing lines for eyes. It was K9, the Doctor's second companion.

At the moment, the Doctor and Romana were wondering about where the randomizer that had been installed into the TARDIS would take them next. It would take them to a random point in time in space; there was no telling where it would go next. Suddenly the TARDIS's famous materialization sound rang through, giving them their answer.

"Check the space-time coordinates, Romana." Said the Doctor.

Romana complied and went over to the panel where the coordinates of where and when they were "Well that's odd" she said in surprise. "According to this. We are at a point where time and space don't seem to exist!"

"What?" the Doctor said as he walked over to her location. "That can't be right!" he looked at the coordinates. "But apparently, it is."

"Suggestion, Master." said K9. "Suggest you turn on the scanner and see what is outside the ship."

"Well of course I was going to that next" the Doctor said in a sheepish tone. Romana rolled her eyes and pressed the appropriate button. Two doors slid away and revealed something they weren't expecting at all.

They were in deep space. But there was something else there. It was like a black hole, but the edges were blue, and the whole thing was pulsating quite wildly.

The Doctor looked shocked. "But… That's a"

"A massive dimensional rift, Master" said K9.

"We know what it is, K9!" the Doctor snapped. Then he took a deep breath. "Sorry, K9. How close are we to that thing?"

"We are approximately 7889 meters from the rift." His ears rotated slightly. "Correction, Master. Approximately 7795 meters from the rift."

Romana's eyes widened. "We're being sucked in!" she realized.

"Affirmative, Mistress." K9 said.

"We've got to try to dematerialize away from it!" the Doctor declared.

"Negative, Master." said K9. "Attempting to dematerialize would likely result in a time jump that would send us directly through the rift."

"It's better than the alternative, which is us being sucked into the rift helplessly." The Doctor said.

"But Doctor, he's right." said Romana.

"We have to try something." He said to Romana. With a worried look, Romana pressed the dematerialization lever. The TARDIS's iconic dematerialization sound rang through, but quickly became distorted as the whole TARDIS began to shake violently, flashing blue at a rapidly quickening pace.

The Doctor simply looked at K9. "You know, sometimes I really hate it when you're right."

Then the TARDIS travelers felt a sensation a being pulled apart, as everything disappeared into a blue haze.


	2. Chapter 1: The Forever Free Forest

Chapter 1: The Forever Free Forest

**=Date and Time Unknown=**

A pony was walking through a forest, with a look of desperation on her face (Yes, it was a mare.) the scenery around her seemed to grow more and more familiar. It had become increasingly apparent that there was no escape. But then again, how could you escape from a place that you didn't remember coming in?

She looked around her. She was in the middle of a very thick area of the forest. Green, green, and more green everywhere. It was dark, as very little sunlight bled through the treetops above her. She tried to escape daily, but she always passed by this same scenery, and then…

After she passed through the area, she came into a clearing. The ground was damp and muddy, there were only a few small trees, most of which had fallen over, and a small piece of stone lay in a dry area of the ground.

The unnamed pony sat on the stone buried her face in her hooves. She was so confused. She had no idea how she had gotten there, how long she had been there, why she couldn't escape, why she always ended up back in this clearing, she didn't even have a clue who she was! She paused. No, she didn't know who she was at all.

This place scared her. No, it** terrified **her. Nothing attacked her, and nothing ever happened to her, because there was **nothing**. No sound, no movement, no other ponies or even animals, **nothing**. She had been here so long, and it scared her so much.

She shook it off and tried to think of something else. There wasn't really much to do here, so she just picked at the ground mostly. Suddenly, she found something. A rock. Not really knowing why it interested her, she picked it up, while brushing the mud off of it. Then she realized there was writing on it! She looked at, and saw what it said: _HELP ME! I AM DARING DO!_

She looked confused. "I wonder who Daring Do is?" questioned the pony, who was dressed in safari garb. This pony had a golden yellow coat, a grayscale rainbow mane, and a compass rose cutie mark.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Edge of Everfree Forest, 1003 C.E. =**

The TARDIS, its shaking starting to die down, made its landing on the edge of a dark forest.

On the inside, the Doctor began to regain consciousness. He slowly sat up, examining his surroundings. He felt fine. K9…Fine. Romana… he stopped dead. Romana… was a **pony.** A light pink pony with a blonde mane, and some sort of hourglass with white sand in it mark on her… flank, he supposed. He realized that she was waking up. Boy, would she be surprised when she realized that…

Romana's eyes widened and she gasped. "Doctor! You're a pony!"

The Doctor's eyes widened and he sprung up in the direction of the nearby mirror. One look made him realize Romana was right. He was a pony. A brown pony with a long curly brown mane. Examining his flank, he saw that his marking was identical to Romana's, except his hourglass was full of yellow sand. He could hear Romana screaming as she examined her body as well, but he barely noticed in his shock.

It took 20 minutes for them to calm down and start assessing their situation. At which point the Doctor walked over to Romana. "Romana, do you have any more clue as to what's happening to us?" Romana simply shook her head. "No… But we could ask K9!" she said.

The Doctor nodded and walked over to K9. He thumped K9, which made him raise his head "Master?" K9 asked.

"Alright K9, I need a few answers. What happened to us?" said the Doctor. K9's ears rotated. "Scans suggest physical change is a result of properties of this dimension." K9 reported.

"This dimens…? Ah… The dimensional rift. So we haven't regenerated." The Doctor mused.

"Negative, Master." Said K9.

"Well I suppose we should find out where we are. Don't you agree, Romana?"

Romana was unsure, but she knew the Doctor well enough to know he would just go out side anyway, so she pulled the lever and the TARDIS doors came open, allowing them to see the landscape outside.

"What a nice looking planet." The Doctor said happily, walking outside as he said it. Almost instantly, the Doctor fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Romana hurried out after him, quickly feeling the same effects.

"Well that's not right or good." The Doctor mused. "We haven't regenerated, and the only time I felt like this when it wasn't post-regenerative side affects was in 1979 Paris with all those time distortions…" The Doctor's eyes widened and he began galloping in the direction of the dark and spooky forest not far away from them.

Romana groaned and galloped after him, preparing herself for whatever dark things lived in that forest, and in the whole dimension in general.


	3. Chapter 2: Tea with a Zebra

Chapter 2: Tea with a Zebra

**=Gaia, Equestria, Everfree Forest, Outside Zecora's Hut, 1003 C.E. =**

The Doctor, who was obviously panicked, charged through the forest at top speed, with Romana following him closely. Suddenly, the Doctor screeched to a stop in front of a tree. Romana stopped too and saw that the tree was made into a hut, with very tribal decorations. They both made the connection: house= person living in it= somebody telling them what was going on. "Well then, let's knock, shall we?" said the Doctor as he approached the place. "I should think so." Romana said in reply.

They walked up and knocked on the door. It was answered by not a pony, but a zebra. They could tell by the gray stripes all over her body, and the similar white and gray Mohawk styled mane. Like the both of them, she had that odd marking on her flank, hers being a gray spiral surrounded by gray points.

The Doctor smiled. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Romana and we're here to discuss life in general. May we come in Oh thank you so very much Come on Romana." The Doctor than pushed past the zebra and entered the home, leaving her baffled.

The Doctor looked at the even more tribally decorated interior of the house as Romana entered as well. The last one to come in was the zebra, who looked rather annoyed.

"Hello Ms. Zebra. No that's terrible. What is you name?" the Doctor said, addressing the zebra.

The zebra took a deep breath. "I often only speak in rhyme, to find on for my name I haven't the time."

"Well you don't need to speak in rhyme if only say one sentence, so What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

The zebra took another deep breath, but this time with Romana accompanying her. "My name is Zecora." The zebra said. "Since there's no point in asking you to leave, Would you sit down and have some tea?"

The Doctor smiled. "Well that's only a half rhyme but certainly!" At this, all three of them sat down at a table and Zecora poured some tea. How she was able to do this with hooves intrigued the Doctor.

Romana began the conversation. "So, Miss Zecora, we are… new around here and would like to know more about this place." It was the best she could come up with that wouldn't sound stupid to the zebra.

"Nearby is a city named Ponyville, where I often go to get supplies that cure what makes people ill." Said Zecora. Once again the Doctor was intrigued, but this time by how this zebra could think up rhymes like that so quickly.

"Well yes, that seems like something anybody would know about." Said the Doctor. He paused when he saw the confused look of Zecora's face.

It was Romana who figured it out first. "Doctor, I think you are using the wrong terminology. This is a dimension of ponies, so they would say anypony instead of anybody."

"Ahhhhhhh…" the Doctor said while nodding. "Makes sense." Then, out of nowhere, the Doctor suddenly fell to the floor in pain once again.

Zecora looked at him with worry. "Is your friend alright? Is there something I could give him to make him better before night?"

"Honestly, I don't think there'd anything that could cure what's wrong with him." Romana said, although wincing in pain herself.

As the Doctor's pain began to recede, he knew he had to cut this conversation short and find the time distortions before it killed them both.

**=Unknown Time and Place=**

Amidst the stone walls of a ruined structure was a glowing golden haze that made its way through the halls. It froze as it watched the Doctor's actions through a crystal ball sort of thing in its center.

"Good, Doctor. You're coming my way. But so far, you lack true incentive. I shall prepare another time bubble." It said as it roamed the corridors. It suddenly glowed with brighter intensity, sending a ring of golden energy in the direction of the Doctor's current location. It seemed to be pained at this, as it shivered and receded slightly. "I MUST FEED! I MUST FEED!" it bellowed as if grew back to normal size.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Everfree Forest, Zecora's Hut, 1003 C.E. =**

The Doctor slowly sat up as he returned to full health. "Miss Zecora, we need to leave, as there's something we desperately need to do…" he paused as something terrible began to happen

Zecora's house began to disappear. All the walls and decorations vanished into nothing, with Zecora only being able to watch helplessly. The pain returned, being unbearable for both the Doctor and Romana. It stopped for them, and appeared to go into Zecora. As they watched helplessly, a ball of golden energy appeared on the ground, reshaping into a stone. Zecora collapsed on the stone, and writhed in pain horribly as she glowed gold.

"Doctor, we have to help her!" Romana said as she rushed over to their zebra acquaintance.

Suddenly Zecora shot up, golden gas flying from her mouth. Then a voice out of her mouth spoke that was not her own. "Come to find me. Come to find me." Then Zecora fell down. She looked up at the Doctor confusedly. Then, her head went to the side as she appeared to forget ever seeing them.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Oh, I have to escape!" she said in a panicked tone as she wandered away into the forest.

The Doctor looked at Romana. "It appears that if we want to help her, we have to find what did it to her. She couldn't even remember how to rhyme, it looked like we don't have a choice.

A golden door appeared behind them, and they walked out of it in search of the thing that took over Zecora. As they left, evil laughter came from everywhere echoed through the forest.


	4. Chapter 3: The Timberwolf Terror

Chapter 3: The Timberwolf Terror

**=Gaia, Equestria, Everfree Forest, Timberwolf Territory, 1003 C.E. =**

The Doctor muttered to himself as he rushed through the forest. "That voice… I've heard it before. I know what it is. But No, how could it be in this dimension? It couldn't be…" Suddenly he heard Romana yelp behind him.

When he looked up, he saw creatures he had never seen before (Even if this was an alternate dimension, that was still saying something.) They were wolves. Wolves that were made out of wood. Wolves that looked a lot like they were a lot of twigs held together. They were glowing a golden color and pulsating like a heart beat.

The Doctor groaned. "It is impossible for me to be right, isn't it?"

**=Unknown Time and Place=**

The mysterious golden ball watched the event in the crystal ball in its center. "Do not kill them. Simply give them a push in the correct direction."

It continued down the halls of the ruins it inhabited. "I will soon have you Doctor. Then I will feed. I will feed forever…"

**=Gaia, Equestria, Everfree Forest, Timberwolf Territory, 1003 C.E. =**

The Doctor looked for a way to defeat the wooden wolves that were circling him at every possible angle. He looked directly into the mouth of the one in front of him. Then a light bulb went over his head. "I've got it! I'll use the sonic screwdriver to disrupt the psychic frequency holding them together!"

"Well where is the sonic screwdriver?" Romana asked.

The Doctor's face fell. "It would be in my pocket. But I don't even know where my coat is…" He touched the side of his flank, and then all of a sudden, a piece of fabric stretched off of if. It was the part of the Doctor's coat that had his pocket on it "Well that's very odd." He said, not sure whether or not to be disgusted by the event that had just occurred. He reached into the pocket, and, after a minute, pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He started pressing buttons on it rapidly.

"Doctor, hurry!" said Romana as the timberwolves advanced upon them.

"Got it!" the Doctor said as he raised the screwdriver and activated it (How he did it with no fingers, he really never figured out.) All the timberwolves shook like a dog after hearing a dog whistle, and collapsed into pieces.

The Doctor smiled, placed the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket, and pushed it against his flank, which molded back together with the pocket. "Still very odd." He sighed. He then continued on his uncertain path.

**=Unknown Place and Time=**

"Good, Good." Said the golden ball, still surveying the Doctor closely. I'll just turn them a few more times and then I'll have them. I must be quick. These measly feedings will not hold me over for a very long time."

With that he turned over to a section of the wall, and from it he absorbed all the collective energy of the people in his grasp.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Everfree Forest, Timberwolf Territory, 1003 C.E. =**

The Doctor and Romana continued on their way. "You know, I wonder why we never considered bringing K9 with us." Romana said.

The Doctor stopped. "I don't know. I do know that he won't be able to catch up with us at this. Too bad. He would have come in handy."

Out of nowhere, more timberwolves appeared in a flash of golden light. The two travelers jumped back and prepared for a fight. But the timberwolves simply hissed at them and slunk back into the shadows.

"I think they're telling us to go the other way." Romana said.

"As much as it's my specialty and all, I don't think we should defy them." The Doctor said.

They took off in the other direction, once again hearing the evil laughter from everywhere.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Everfree Forest, Outside the Time Bubble, 1003 C.E. =**

"I can sense it. We're incredibly close." The Doctor said. He and Romana stepped forward, suddenly feeling and seeing golden fluxuations in time and space appear around them as they walked through a barrier. Although not as bad as the first three times, the pain returned. They walked into a small clearing, only to see something familiar.

In the center of the clearing, there was a stone. The stone violently glowing golden and shaking around, but the pony sitting on it didn't seem to mind. This pony had a golden yellow coat, a grayscale rainbow mane, and was dressed in safari garb. And there was Golden vapor coming from her mouth. Suddenly, the voice came out of the pony's mouth. "You found me, Doctor. I'm right on top of you. Now you just have to mind out how to get there."

The vapor stopped, allowing the pony to see the Doctor and Romana. She blinked, not sure if they were real. Then a frightened look crossed her face "Please help me. It's coming to take me and eat me. It doesn't want me anymore. It wants you. IT'S COMING FOR US ALL!"


	5. Chapter 4: The Infinite Terror

Chapter 4: The Infinite Terror

**=Gaia, Equestria, Everfree Forest, Time Clearing, 1003 C.E. =**

"Who is it? Who's coming for us?" Romana asked.

The mare didn't answer. She just looked around wildly, with a confused look in her eyes. She seemed to have forgotten talking to them in the first place, or had just not understood what it was she had said. She became panicked, panting as she darted out of the clearing into the dense forestry.

"Arghhh, come back here!" the Doctor yelled in a frustrated tone as he and Romana darted off in her direction.

Less than 30 seconds later, they back into the clearing from a completely different angle than the way they had originally left. The Doctor looked around for a moment before he groaned unhappily.

"I have to get out of here!" the mare said, walking away into the forest for the second time in less than a minute. The Doctor groaned once again and tried to follow her, but Romana stopped him.

"That's not really necessary, Doctor. She's been drained of energy, so she won't go very far. Plus, she always ends up at the same place, so we know she can't go far." She said.

At that moment, the mare once again came into the clearing, and once again tried to escape into the forest, but the Doctor simply grabbed her and held her back.

"Let me go! I have to get out of this place!" The mare turned and her eyes widened. "You're real, other ponies!" she said with disbelief in her voice.

"Well, you could technically say that…" Romana said.

The mare walked up to them and poked them, obviously not sure they were actually real.

The Doctor grabbed her hoof and pushed it away. "Let's do introductions. I'm the Doctor, this is Romana, and what's your name?"

The mare's eyes got even bigger as she backed up. "I… don't know." She said sadly. "I don't remember anything about anything."

"Well that doesn't surprise me much at all. The Golden Vapor of Evil strikes again, I suppose. Well, technically, you've most likely been here longer. I wonder how long you've been here. Of course, you wouldn't remember at all." The Doctor said curiously.

The mare looked at him. "Do you know how to escape?"

"Maybe." The Doctor said. He pulled his pocket off of his flank. He reached in, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

**=Unknown Place and Time=**

The Golden gas continued to go through the halls of the ruined structure, and continued to watch the Doctor's actions. "Very good, Doctor. You are finally in my grasp. Your curiosity has killed you quite evenly. Well, I better go to greet him."

It flew away, stopping in the center of the castle, which was a large and dilapidated throne room. The Doctor would arrive here, and then he would die. No, even worse than death. He will be fed upon."

**=Gaia, Equestria, Everfree Forest, Time Clearing, 1003 C.E. =**

The Doctor waved around the buzzing sonic screwdriver, scanning the whole area. After a few minutes, he brought it down, looking at the readings on it. "Hmm, that's not good." He said.

"What is it?" Romana asked.

"At the moment, time distortions are at a maximum level all round us. And seeing as how we should be feeling much worse, that only means one thing." He passed for dramatic effect. "We're not in the forest anymore."

"What?" Romana asked.

"Remember when we were in Zecora's hut, and it disappeared around us? Well it didn't disappear. We did. We went into a different plane of reality created by the Golden Vapor. The golden door behind us allowed us to leave. That's why you can't escape. The time bubbles are small. That's where the thing that did this is. In a place that's right here and not here at the same time." The Doctor said in a rushed tone.

Romana nodded to show she understood. "So what do we do know?" she asked.

"Well, I'm using the sonic screwdriver to lock on to the normal reality." The Doctor said, raising the sonic screwdriver.

The mare had looked confused the entire time they were talking. "So what does that mean?" she asked

"This" the Doctor said. At that moment, the clearing they were in began to vanish, being replaced by stone walls. The room fully took shape as that of a ruined throne room. Standing over them was a golden ball of energy.

"Bravo, Doctor." It said. "You have found me. Welcome to my castle. Welcome to my feeding grounds. And you are my latest prey."

At that moment, the Doctor and Romana became surrounded by golden energy, and golden vapor flew out of their mouths into the golden ball. It gave the impression of grinning as it sucked the life out of the Doctor and Romana.


	6. Chapter 5: The Final Feeding

Chapter 5: The Final Feeding

**=Gaia, Equestria, Everfree Forest, Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, 1003 C.E. =**

The unnamed mare panicked slightly as The Doctor and Romana were fed upon. She didn't know what to do. Wait a minute, yes she did! She had to help them! And furthermore, she was not the unnamed mare, she had a name! It was Daring Do! Her eyes widened. She knew her name! It was all coming back to her now that she was here! Her epiphany was interrupted by the golden vapor flying away. It must have been satisfied for now. She galloped over to Doctor and Romana, who looked very drained and tired. "Are you okay?" she asked them.

"No, not really." The Doctor said weakly.

"What was that thing?" Daring Do asked.

"It's called the Entity. It feeds off time from random unfortunate people until they die of old age. This time, however, it appears to have figured out how to stop old age." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Daring Do asked them.

"You're starting to remember who you are. I can tell. What year was it when you first came into the forest?" he asked her.

She thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure it was 913 C.E." she replied.

"I have no background knowledge of what year it is, but my time senses tell me it's 1003 C.E. You've been here 90 years. The Entity stops you from aging so it can feed of you forever."

Daring Do's eyes widened. "Well we have to stop it!"

"Me and Romana need a few hours to recover from chronal drain. But something tells me we don't have a few hours before the Entity gets hungry again. So, that would mean it's up to you to save the entire universe, as that's what it's likely to consume once it runs out of food in this forest, however long that may take." The Doctor said before he finally passed out weakly.

Daring Do gulped. The Doctor hadn't told her how to stop the Entity in the first place. How do you defeat an intangible entity that feeds off time? Wait… she was an archeologist! How did they always defeat the evil entities in all the stories and cave paintings she had seen? She backed up slightly, but then bumped into something. It was an old blue vase. She suddenly realized. They trapped it! She picked up the vase. She knew getting the Entity in there would not be an easy task. She needed help. She went over to the Doctor and shook him, trying to wake him up. She tried Romana also, who stirred and slowly became conscious. She coughed and tried to sit up, but fell down again.

She looked at Daring Do. "What happened?" she asked weakly.

"I have an idea to defeat the Entity, but I need some help, and I can't get the Doctor awake." Daring Do said in a hurried tone.

Romana blinked and fully sat up. "The Doctor is older than me, so it might be a while before he wakes up." She said. "What's your plan?"

"I think we can trap the Entity is this vase. But first we have to find him." Daring Do told her.

Romana nodded, and, taking the vase, they both ran off in the direction of the Entity.

After a while of running, they found the Entity as it roamed through the halls of the castle. They waited until it phased through a door into another room to follow it. They went through the door into the room that the Entity was in.

It was a very old room where the Elements of Harmony used to reside, even though neither of them knew this. The Entity was feeding of the other people it had trapped through the pillars in the room. It didn't have eyes, so they couldn't tell that it had seen them until it spoke to them.

"So you have come to stop me I see. And with an old vase? I don't think you've rally thought you plan through very well." it said snidely.

Daring Do and Romana didn't answer. They just charged at it, each coming at it from different angles. The Entity, unfortunately, had 360 degree vision, so it saw them both coming.

The Entity decided to feed of them one at a time. It grabbed Romana and began to feed off her, this time not caring whether it killed her or not.

Daring Do was horrified, but managed to not call out. She grabbed the vase, opened the lid, extended her wings, and flew directly at the Entity. She pushed the vase directly through it, collecting as much as she could.

The Entity was now only half the size it was originally. "Extensive damage! I MUST FEED! I MUST FEED!" it yelled in pain. It grabbed Daring Do and began to feed of her as well, making her drop the vase. She and Romana could feel themselves growing weaker. They knew this was the end…

Suddenly, they heard a loud whirring noise. They looked to see the Doctor, holding up his sonic screwdriver. The Entity shrived up in pain, dropping Romana and Daring Do.

"It's weakened! Get it in that jar!" The Doctor yelled.

Romana ran up, grabbed the jar, and waited until the Entity, which was falling to the ground, was close enough, and stuffed it into the vase, closing up the lid.

The Doctor dropped the sonic screwdriver. "Well, that was easy." He said weakly, losing consciousness.

Romana and Daring Do, who were both weakened, followed suit.


	7. Chapter 6: The Next Destination

**Chapter 6: The Next Destination**

**=Gaia, Equestria, Everfree Forest, Near the Edge, 1003 C.E. =**

Daring Do woke up slowly. She looked up see the Doctor and Romana, who were dragging her along. She could tell they hadn't gotten far from the castle where they had defeated the Entity. "Hey!" she yelled.

The Doctor looked down at her. "Darn it, she's awake! I was hoping we could get her inside the TARDIS before she woke up." He said.

Romana looked at him. "Well it looks like we're going to have to give her the standard surprise instead, Doctor."

"What surprise?" Daring Do asked as she stood up. "And what happened after we defeated the Entity?"

"Well, the Entity was the only thing sustaining the time bubbles. When he was gone, all the bubbles closed down, and all the **ponies** in them went back to where they were when it caught them. None of them should remember any of it, but most will be a tad confused when they figure out it's almost a hundred years later than the last time they checked." The Doctor said in an amused tone.

"All the ponies?" Daring Do asked them. "You mean I'm not the only one?"

"Oh, yes. While you were unconscious, we made a count of at least 37." He told her.

"37? 37 ponies? And what is the TARDIS?" she asked him back.

"Oh, you heard that? Well, we're almost there. Come and see for yourself." The Doctor said, grinning widely.

After a few minutes of walking, they walked out of the forest and the Doctor broke out in a happy gallop until he reached the blue box he had piloted for 524 years. He was so happy to see it, that he actually hugged it. Romana just smiled and followed him.

"A blue box?" Daring Do scoffed. "That's the famous TARDIS?"

The Doctor just smiled as he unlocked the TARDIS doors and walked in, with Romana wearing the same grin as she followed him in.

"Why are you going in there? There's no way that feels comfortable!" she yelled as she walked up to the TARDIS doors, knocking on them. The TARDIS doors opened up, and she walked inside after them. Almost immediately, a shocked look crossed her face.

Inside the room which was much, much bigger on the inside, The Doctor was saying hello to K9, with Romana following suit. Neither of them were really paying attention to her at all, but they were both waiting for something.

"It's… bigger… on the… inside…" Daring Do said, trying hard not to pass out again.

The Doctor smiled widely. "Yes it is." He said simply.

"What is this?" Daring Do said, trying to calm down.

"This is my TARDIS. It's my ship, and it can travel anywhere in space… and time." The Doctor said extravagantly.

"It's a… time machine?" Daring Do asked them.

"Yes it is. You know, after the whole 90 years in a forest thing and the bigger on the inside thing, you'd think time travel wouldn't be surprising. Anyway, we're going to use it to take you back to your home time period." The Doctor told her happily.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. I can bypass the randomizer to take you to the right time, but I won't be able to take you to the right place." He said sheepishly.

"So let me get this strait. You know when you're taking me, but you have no idea where you're taking me?" she asked him.

"Nope." He said even more sheepishly.

Daring Do grinned widely. "Fantastic."


End file.
